


Centipedic Decapitation

by HoshisamaValmor (HannibalCatharsis)



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Horror, it's really just that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannibalCatharsis/pseuds/HoshisamaValmor
Summary: Lucas right before receiving Eveline's "gift".Drabble set on "Daughters". Rated for gorish descriptions.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Centipedic Decapitation

The stinging clawed at his throat and just made him gag and puke.

Lucas knew he wasn't good. He wasn't quite right. Not by other people's standards he wasn't. He knew his urges had to be hidden and kept secret because people didn't think they were normal. He knew that. But fuck, _this_ ain't normal. _This_ ain't right.

"I said, _accept_ it!"

Of all the fears he might have had for what'd happen one day when Dad or the cops'd find something he'd done, they weren't like this.

Dad grabbed him by the hoodie and shoved him on his back against the floor, ignoring Lucas' vicious coughing and gagging as he fought to breathe against the pain and the blood. Dad groaned out in rage and took the knife again and Lucas was already struggling to breathe as it was, that just made it impossible. But Dad didn't move the knife onto him, he raised it high and shoved it through his _own_ palm, blood splashing out but not a single sign of pain.

"What the hell, Dad!" he choked, his eyes watering from the roughness in his throat after Dad's first attempt at whatever the fuck he was doing.

"You will accept it, whether you like it or not! I ain't gonna leave that little girl without a family!"

"Dad, please! What the hell's going on?! No-" But Dad didn't answer, just raged over onto Lucas who cowered back like a damn child and just as uselessly. Dad fell on top of him hard, pushing him against the floor and punching him square in the face before shoving his bleeding fist into his mouth and the whole world became pain.

He couldn't breathe. He choked and gagged again but this time he couldn't cough or puke it out. It was burning, _God_ it was burning, his whole body started to fight against it and he kicked and thrashed and clawed at Dad's hand and face but it didn't stop.

"Jack! There you are!"

His ears were ringing and drowning on the sound of his heartbeat growing louder and louder but he heard _that,_ and for a second, Lucas thought he was saved. He used that to reignite his struggle, to shove force into his numbing fingers, but Dad didn't budge, he kept pushing his fist down his throat.

"Marguerite! What the fuck took you so goddamn long?!"

"I've been after Zoe! Your stupid useless daughter's runnin' and you're sittin' here and just doing nothing!"

"I ain't doing nothing! I've got my own hands full of this bastard here!"

"Oh, I've had it with these brats!"

Dad shoved his hand off and Lucas convulsed again in coughs, his whole body wanting to vomit out of pain and disgust. He could barely see through the tears, but he did and his vain hope vanished. Mom wasn't right either. Shit, something was seriously fucking wrong here and he just grew cold when he saw her open her mouth and something _crawled_ out of it.

He couldn't really crawl back, but he still tried dragging his arms somewhat when Mom stomped over him too. Lucas saw in sheer terror how that thing fell from Mom's mouth to his belly and started running over his coat.

"Shit- Mom, wait, no-"

"Mommas' gotta do everything! But don't worry, I will!"

The centipedic creature climbed over his chest and took Lucas' horrified scream as the chance to crawl into his mouth and slided from his tongue.

What the fuck was it with them and trying to choke him? The thought did cross his mind, and it was probably the last coherent thought he managed to put together because the bug started scratching and digging through his throat at all the places Dad had roughed up and Lucas was choking on blood again, his and Dad's and this thing's and it fucking _burned, STOP IT!_

_Hello, big brother._

What the fuck. What the fuck, _what the fuck-_

_Language! You're all so very naughty._

Lucas squirmed and rolled on his side, puking again, but this time it was just bile. It didn't burn so much now, which was actually a relief. He felt the bug crawl inside his chest though, biting and scratching.

_You're going to be my big brother now. You'll like it._

That wasn't the bug. The voice was in his head, not in his chest or outside, and Lucas grew strangely calm with it. Lucas didn't doubt it. For some reason, he immediately believed it, and so he nodded. Hopefully the voice could see it.

But the fucking bug was still crawling.

Lucas shoved his fingers deep into his mouth and caught the little son of a bitch as it tried to flee up the back of his throat. No longer gagging or convulsing, he shoved the bug out and saw it squirming and struggling to get free. _Oh, now you're struggling, you son of a bitch?_

He took the bug and ripped its head right off with his teeth.

Lucas became part of Eveline's family for a short while. After all, he wasn't right to begin with. He just needed to get familiar with all this, and he grew familiar very fast.

.  
the end  
.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Disclaimer at the end but don't own Resident Evil 7.


End file.
